Unwanted
by Morgana703
Summary: Bella has only known her life to be a living hell. Now that her Mom has a new boyfriend she is being sent to live with her Dad who she doesn't know because he abandoned her when she was a baby. Will she be just as unwanted in this new town she has to go live in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 1:**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. I can't believe its morning. I slowly roll out of bed to turn the alarm off before it wakes up Renee. I'm so sore and stiff after what my Mom thought was a going away gift last night. For the past few years I would do anything to get out of this house and today is the day. I'm just not sure of what awaits me where I am going and that is something that really scares me.

Today is the day I am moving to a new town to live with a Dad. My Dad abandoned me when I was a baby so I don't have high hopes for this move. I mean this guy who is supposed to be my Dad didn't want anything to do with me when I was a baby so why would he want anything to do with me know. He just left me with Renee when I was a few days old and didn't care what happened to me. I really wish they would have just put me up for adoption or let me to go to foster care. At least in Foster care I could have a little hope of having a normal life.

My Mom Renee just can't deal with me any more and now that she has her new boyfriend Phil she really doesn't want me around. I guess that is something her and my Dad does have in common; they are great at giving up their kid. I just wish I wasn't that kid.

Renee and I have been living the last few years in Arizona. If you ask me it's too hot here, but its better then some of the places where we have lived. It's never up to me where we live or what we do so I should just be happy we have been in the same place for so long. I don't have any friends at school so that's a plus for moving again, I won't have anyone that I will miss. There's no way I will miss Renee. She stopped being my Mom years ago.

I head into the bathroom so I can get ready before my shuttle is here to pick me up. Yep, Renee isn't even taking me to the airport. If I'm lucky I won't see her at all this morning.

After my shower I look in the mirror and hate what I see starting back at me. My hair is long and stringy, I'm pale, and lucky me there is a big red mark on my cheek. That's just great. Now everyone will be staring at me. Renee doesn't give me enough money to buy make up so I have no way of hiding this. Hell, she barely gives me enough money to buy food to feed us both. I have to do all the shopping, cooking, and cleaning in the house. She gives me a little bit of money each Sunday so I can get what ever is needed and there is never enough for a whole week worth of food for two people. I learned long ago it was better Renee have a normal helping of food and better for me to go without rather than both of us have smaller meals. I can usually budget the money well enough so that I have a little bit of money to buy a few packets of noodles or soup. Then I just have to spread it out over the whole week.

I finish getting ready and put the last of my things in the two bags that I have ready. I slowly make my way to the door hoping the shuttle might just be here already. I grab my ticket off the counter with the money Renee left me for the shuttle and head outside. I was only waiting a few more minutes before the shuttle showed up. As it pulled away from the curb I couldn't help but look back and hope it's the last time I ever see that house.

I stayed quiet on the ride to the airport. The driver kept asking the different passengers about their trips and where they are going. Thankfully no one asked me anything. When we got to the airport I notice my flight was on time, but I still had about an hour before it boarded. I headed to the gate and sat down with the only book I owned. I've read this thing about twelve times but when you have nothing else to do it's great at passing the time.

A part of me was hoping the flight was going to be late just so I could enjoy this time by myself. I don't have to worry about cooking or cleaning right now and I don't have to worry about someone hitting me. At least for a few hours I don't. I really have no idea what it is going to be like once I get to my Dad's place.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: **

I have now arrived in Port Angeles. I feel like I've flown all day long. Of course I pretty much have been. It's 6:00pm now and I'm looking around for anyone who might be my Dad. I don't have much of anything to go on other than assuming he is going to look somewhat like me. It's a small airport so thankfully it won't be hard to find. I look around but it seems like there is no one here who is looking for me. After most of the people who were on the flight with me leave the airport I started to feel like maybe he was not going to pick me up. Maybe he expected me to find my own way to his house. Of course that's going to be pretty hard when I have no idea what his address is. All I know is he lives in a town called Forks.

"Excuse me Miss" I hear right behind me.

I turn around to see one of the airline workers looking at me.

"Are you expecting someone to pick you up?" She asks.

"Um, I think my Dad was going to be here to get me, but I don't see him."

"Could you give him a call? You can use the phone at the desk over here."

"Oh, um I don't have his number."

"Does he live in town? Maybe you could have a taxi take you home."

"He lives in Forks." I'm staring at the floor. I'm really hoping my hair is hiding my cheek enough.

"I could call and have a taxi pick you up and take you to Forks, it's about an hour drive so it will cost probably around $50 for the taxi."

Great, now I'm going to have to use the only money I do have to get to Forks. When Renee gave me the ticket she gave me sixty bucks to help get me here.

"Ok." I tell her. Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do once I get to Forks. I have no idea where he lives. I guess I can just look for a phone book to look up his address.

"Ok sweetie, I just called and someone will be out front to get you in a few minutes and they will take you all the way to Forks." The woman told me.

I thanked her and headed outside. The taxi showed up pretty quickly and I confirmed that it would only cost $50 before we were on our way.

Sure enough it took about an hour before we were passing the Welcome to Forks sign. The driver asked where he should go and I just told him he could drop me off in town. When he pulled on to Main Street I saw a restaurant and a grocery store, I told him he could drop me off at the restaurant. I'm sure they have a phone book.

Once I got inside I was really surprised to see there were three tables that were shoved together with a whole bunch of teenagers around them. I figured in a restaurant like this it would be a bunch of older people. There were older people in here but not very many.

"Welcome, is it just one tonight?" One of the waitresses asked me. I hadn't even realized she was standing right next to me.

"Oh um, I was actually just wondering if you had a phone book I could look at?"

"Sure, come up to the counter"

She placed the smallest phone book I've ever seen on the counter.

"Thanks." I told her and started to thumb through it. She continued to stand right there looking at me. It was starting to make me a little nervous.

"It's a pretty small town and I know most people, who are you looking for?" She finally asked me.

"I'm looking for Charles Swan's address." I told her quietly.

"The Chief?" She asked and I just nodded. "Hey, Emmett, this little thing is looking for The Chief." She yelled over to the group of teenagers before grabbing the coffee pot and walking over to one of the older couples in the corner.

I looked over and could hardly believe it when the biggest guy I've ever seen stood up and looked over at me. He started to walk over and I started to get really nervous. I could feel my hands start to shake. He kept looking at me with this intense look on his face and I just couldn't understand why. I started to back up a little but then ran right into the counter. I was pretty much stuck. I could hear pounding in my ears and my vision started to get a little blurry. I was pretty sure I was about to pass out so I started to look around to see if I could find some sort of escape.

"Hey" he asked coming to a stop right in front of me. I just looked to the floor. I really didn't know if my voice would work at this point or not. He was just starting at me. "Why are you looking for The Chief?" He asked.

"He was going to pick me." I said quietly still looking at the floor. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"Um, alright I'll take you to him." He started to walk away but I stayed. "See ya guys" he yelled to the other kids. I still didn't move. I wasn't sure if it was really safe to go anywhere with him. He walked back up to me and this time went to grab my arm. I flinched back and he stopped right before he took hold. "Ugh my car is outside; do you need a ride?" He said very softly this time. I just nodded and slowly started walking to the door. I didn't even want to look around to see if anyone was watching us. I'm sure they were.

He walked up to a jeep and opened the side door for me. I slowly got in. It was pretty tough to get up into the car with my sore body. After he got into the drivers side of the car he started the Jeep up and just looked over at me.

"My name is Emmett."

"Bella" I said quietly.

He started down the road then. A few minutes later he was pulling up to a little white house that looked a bit run down. There was a cop car in the drive way and I started to get nervous. Emmett must have noticed because he quietly said it was Charlie's car.

I followed him up the steps and was surprised when he threw the door open and walked right in the house. I was not about to do that so I just stayed on the front porch.

"Hey Dad." Emmett yelled into the house and I was shocked. Could Emmett be my brother? How's that possible, Renee never said anything about me having a brother before.

I looked on from where I stood on the porch. It looked like an older guy was sitting on a couch watching TV and Emmett went up to him and started talking.

"Um, someone came by the restaurant looking for you so I brought them over here." And then he pointed to me and the older guy finally looked over at me. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door. He must be Charles because he has my same brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, you were looking for me?" He asked when he came up to the door.

"Um, are you Charles Swan?" I asked him quietly.

"Yep, that's me."

"Oh um hi, you weren't at the airport when I got in so I just took a taxi to get here I hope that's ok." I was staring at the floor at this point. I was so afraid that I was going to do something to upset him.

"What?" He asked. I started to get worried that he was going to get really upset so I took a step backwards but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean you were at the airport? I didn't know I was supposed to pick anyone up at the airport. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan" It sounded like it was just above a whisper.

"Isabella? How can it be?" He asked just about as loud. I just nodded my head.

The next thing I know, he's grabbed me in a big hug and I'm screaming out in pain. He let go of me almost as fast as he went to hug me, as if I burned him and I feel to the ground. When I looked up both him and Emmett were staring at me with worry in their eyes.

"Are you ok?" Charles asked kneeling down and holding a hand out for me to grab.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok. Sorry about that." I said as I slowly grabbed his hand so he could help me up.

Once I was standing both Charles and Emmett were just staring at me. Both of them had looks of confusion on their face and I wasn't sure what to make of it. No one was saying anything and I really didn't know what to do so I just looked to the floor. I guess it's going to be up to me to say something.

"Sorry if I wasn't supposed to take a taxi the airport terminal was going to close up and I didn't know when you would be there." I said quietly.

"Why don't you come in side so we can talk. You are Isabella Swan right, Renee Swan is your mom?" Charles asked. I walked into the living room where Emmett turn off the TV. There was a couch, love seat and a recliner. I sat down in the love seat while Emmett sat on the couch. Charles just stood there looking at me. I noticed when I looked at him that he had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah that's be, but I like to be called Bella if that's ok." I told him. He took a step closer and I was afraid he was going to try to hug me again when he stopped abruptly. You could tell he was trying to figure out what to say.

"How?" He said just above a whisper?

"Huh? How what?" I was really confused at this point.

"How could it be? How could you be here?" He asked and at this point he was crying.

"Dad, I think she took a plane then a taxi from there, haven't you been paying attention?" Emmett said with a little laugh. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No Emmett, not how did you get to his house. I mean how is it that you are sitting here in front of me. How are you not dead?" Charles asked me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long for me to post this Chapter. I really want to post at least one Chapter a week, if not more. I hope you like this next Chapter. I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 3:**

"What?" Both Emmett and I asked. I looked back and fourth between the two of them and I couldn't figure out what was really going on.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Why would I be dead? Didn't Renee call you and tell you about her sending me to live with you?" I added.

"I haven't heard from Renee since you were 12 days old." Charles said. I guess I forgot that when you abandon your baby you wouldn't be calling to check up on them.

"I don't get it though Dad, why would you think she was dead?" Emmett asked again. By this time Charles had sat down in the recliner, he still had tears running down his face and he was just looking at me.

"Renee left here with you when you were 10 days old. She said she couldn't deal with having a newborn and a husband who kept risking his life every day. She hated that I was a cop and wanted me to change my job, but we live in Forks where there is no crime. I love my job and always figured once she got use to having a baby at home and she saw that I was still safe working as a cop that everything would be ok. Apparently she didn't feel the same way. I had come home from work one day and she had everything already packed and in the car ready to go. She said she couldn't take it and was going to live with her mother is Idaho. Two days later she called and told me she had been in a car accident on the way to her Mothers house and a semi truck had hit the car you guys were in. She told me you were killed in the accident. I was so distraught I couldn't even think straight. A few days after Renee had called telling me about the accident I tried to call her so I could find out about the information about the services for you, but her Mother had answered. She just told me that Renee was to distraught to do anything at this time and to leave her alone. I got that answer every time I tried to call Renee. A few weeks later I received divorce papers in the mail. I knew trying to get a hold of Renee any more was useless so I stopped trying. I never would have guessed she was lying about the accident."

All three of us were full on crying at this point. I couldn't believe this. Why would Renee do this? If she didn't want me why wouldn't she just let me stay with Charles all this time?

"She had always told me that after I was born you didn't want anything to do with me. She said you did want a child and either she leaves with me or I leave, you didn't care as long as I was not around any more." I said.

"WHAT." He yelled.

"All this time she told me you abandoned me." I whisper. He came and kneeled down right in front of me and gently grabbed my hands.

"There is nothing more in the world that I ever wanted more than to have you, my baby girl, back in my arms. I can't even begin to understand why she would do this to you and me, but you have to believe me I never abandoned you. Now that you are back in my life I am never letting you go again."

I could barely believe it. Could this be real, could there be someone in this world who wanted me around? I guess at this point I can only hope this lasts. Emmett had gotten a glass of water and was handing it over to me while Charles went back to his seat.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to this big lug here. This is Emmett your little brother." Charles said after a few minute.

"Little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I um was pretty messed up after everything that had happened. I tried to get away for a bit. I spent a few days in Seattle just trying to get my head back on straight. I ran into Emmett's mom in a bar and well…um…9 months later she's dropping off this little boy at my work. She wasn't ready to be a mom and knew all about what happened with Renee and you. She told me things happen for a reason and even though she wasn't ready to be a mom she knew I had more than enough love to give her little boy." Charles said.

"Wow." I looked over at Emmett and he was just grinning from ear to ear.

"I've always wanted a sister. Never thought I would get one and that it would be an older sister, but that's ok with me." Emmett said smiling.

"So, we don't have a guest room, but I'm sure we can figure something out for tonight. We can get something figured out tomorrow if that's ok with you Bella." Charles asked as he started to stand up. "I'll give you a quick tour. Emmett can you go grab some pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets?"

"Sure thing Dad." With that Emmett ran up the stairs.

"I know you must be rather tired after traveling today and finding everything out, I know I am, but don't think I forgot about what happened on the porch. We will discuss that later, but just know you are safe here ok." Charles told me before going around and showing me all the different things about the house.

When we got upstairs I was shown the different bedrooms and the bathroom that was up there. There was a third bedroom that was set up like an office and game room. Emmett was laying out a sleeping bag on the floor.

"We will work on getting this all cleaned up for you tomorrow." Charles said while he was standing at the door. "I'm going to head to bed kids, let me know if you need anything ok." He said looking right at me. I just nodded and he headed over to his room.

"So, you're my sister huh?" Emmett asked after he was done arranging my room.

"Guess so."

"Where were you living before?"

"Arizona."

"Wow, that's a long way from here. It's really hot there isn't it."

"Yeah it was." I really wasn't very comfortable but I could tell he wanted to talk. "So, Charles, I mean Dad seems like an ok guy." I asked him to which he just laughed.

"He goes by Charlie, and yeah he's great. Best Dad there is if you ask me. You've got nothing to worry about with him."

This seemed to break up the tension in the room and we spent the next 30 minutes just talking about ourselves. He never asked about what happened on the porch or what life was like with Renee, he asked about school and friends. He was a bit sad to hear I didn't have friends that I was going to miss. Apparently he's got a lot of friends that he can't wait for me to meet.

After we were all done talking he went to his own room and I sat up for a bit just thinking about everything that I had learned. I still just couldn't believe the lies Renee told Charlie and me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything….**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning I got up and headed down to the kitchen to find both Charlie and Emmett at the table eating cereal. Once I came in the room Charlie stood up and grabbed a bowl and spoon for me. As I ate Charlie was telling me about the different stores we were going to go to in Port Angeles. He said we were not only going to get some bedroom furniture but also some new clothes for me. I tried to tell him I was ok with the clothes that I brought, but then he reminded me that I wouldn't have anything for the cooler temperatures that Forks had I knew I didn't have a change of getting out of it. I really was not a fan of shopping but what else could I do. I couldn't sleep on the floor forever. Plus, I was just so excited that I was going to get some new things.

By lunch time I had a bed, dresser, desk and all the things to go with it. We still needed to do the clothes shopping that Charlie wanted me to do. We were just leaving lunch when we heard someone yell for Emmett. We turned around and I saw three people walking right up to us. A tall blond pushed me out of the way and gave Emmett a huge hug and kiss while the other two stood back a little ways. The guy had blond shoulder length hair and the other girl had short black spiky hair.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here today?" Emmett asked and he actually seemed a little nervous.

"Just doing some shopping, what about you?" The blond asked eyeing me. I don't know why, but I could tell she is not someone you want to cross.

"Oh, um just doing some shopping with my Dad and Bella. Guys this is Bella, Bella this is my girlfriend Rose, her brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice."

That was odd. He didn't introduce me as his sister. Maybe he just doesn't want them to know who I am. We all said hi and then Charlie suggested Emmett go off with his friends and he would finish shopping with me. I was pretty hurt that Emmett didn't want to let them know that I was his sister. Maybe he doesn't really like the idea of having a new sister.

The rest of the day was spent with Charlie going from store to store. I just wanted to go back to the house and be left alone but he kept insisting we get more clothes. I'm sure he knew I was upset and he never questioned it which was nice. I'm finding that's actually a really nice thing about Charlie, he doesn't push for information when you aren't ready to give it.

When we got home Charlie helped move a few things around in the room. All the furniture was going to be delivered after dinner some time. When the room was all ready for the furniture to arrive, there still was no sign of Emmett. All day I have been trying to figure out what could have happened. I finally asked Charlie if I could just go for a little walk outside to stretch my legs. He wasn't too sure about it, but finally took pity on me and let me go.

It was chilly outside but not too horrible bad. I decided I would just start walking and see if I couldn't clear my head a bit. I was about 3 blocks from Charlie's house when a car horn startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, get out of the way." An angry voice in the direction of the car horn yelled at me. I turned and saw that I was standing right in front of a driveway and the car wanted to pull in. I quickly jumped out of the way so they could drive past me. I waited a moment so I could apologize to the guy once he got out. Before he even got out of the car I could hear he was still yelling.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't you realize there are other people in this world other than yourself?" He yelled walking right up to me.

It felt like I was right back living with Renee. I could even tell my muscles tense waiting for the hit I know was coming.

"I'm talking to you, aren't you going to answer?"

By this point he was right in front of my face yelling at me while I just looked at the ground shaking slightly.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Um, I'm Charlie's daughter." I said no louder than a whisper.

"Ha, that's a good one. Charlie doesn't have a daughter, only Emmett and there is no way you could be related to you."

"He's my half brother. I just moved here and didn't notice I was in your way. I'm sorry." I whispered back again.

"Emmett's my friend and he's never talked about you before, clerklier you must be nothing special. Why don't you just go back to where you came from, we don't need anyone like you around here?" With that he turned and started walking up to the house.

I just stood there for a few minutes not really sure what just happened. Could this really be how Emmett feels too? Obviously taking a walk is not the best thing to do, so I headed back to Charlie's.

When I walked inside I could hear Emmett and Charlie talking in the living room. Once they both were able to see me they both stopped talking and looked at me. Emmett looked upset at what ever they were just talking about.

"Um, hi" I said quietly. Emmett just turned to the TV and started surfing the channels.

"How was your walk Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Ok." I said before turning and walking into the kitchen. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I didn't want them to see that I was upset. I sat at the table and put my head down just to give myself a moment. The next thing I know the chair next to be is being pulled out. I looked up and saw Charlie taking a seat.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked softly.

"I just don't think I fit in very well here with you guys and in this town."

"What happened to make you think that?" He asked.

"When I was taking my walk I ran into someone a few houses down and he just screamed at me. When he found out who I was he said he knew all about me and no one wanted me here. Then there's Emmett who didn't really want me around once his friends showed up today."

"First of all, Emmett does want you around. He doesn't want to share you with any of his friends, especially his girlfriend Rose. He wants to have some time to get to know you first without having his friends take up all your time. Now, the guy you ran into down the street sounds like Edward. He's a friend of Emmett's and he's a good kid but can be a bit moody. You would have to ask Emmett about that."

"Ok, thanks." I said. I was starting to feel a little better.

"Now, let's talk about what happened on the porch."

"Do I have to?" I asked him while I just looked at the table.

"Yes sweetie you do. Please tell me?" He pleaded with me.

"Um, Renee was not very nice to me. She had no problem yelling and hitting me when she got bored. It was never really that she was mad at me or at something I did, she just had nothing else to do I guess."

I was crying and when I looked up Charles was crying as well.

"My baby. You have to know that will never happen here and it should never have happened when you were with your mom. I don't know what happened to the Renee I knew, but there is something wrong with her. I am so glad you are here with me now."

"Thanks." I said as I tried to dry my eyes.

"I would like you to go to the Dr and get checked out, just to make sure everything is ok." Charlie added.

"I really don't want to." It was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You need to make sure everything is ok, please just do it for me? I couldn't protect you before, but I will do everything in my power to make sure you are healthy and happy from this point on." Charlie said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ok, thanks Dad." At first I hadn't even realized I had said Dad, but you could tell from just looking at Charlie. His face looked like it was going to crack his smile was so big.

"I'll set something up for you with Dr. Cullen, ok." I just nodded. "I'm going to order a pizza for dinner, what kind would you like?"

"Sausage and Mushroom?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'll place the call. Why don't you go spend some time with Emmett while we wait."

I slowly got up and headed into the living room where it looked like Emmett was still looking for something to watch. I figured maybe I should try to get to know him a bit better so I went and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Um, how was your afternoon with your friends?" I asked cautiously.

"It was good. Dad said I needed to explain to you what my friends are like." He said softly as he set the remote down.

"Ok" I said waiting for him to explain what could have caused him to be so cold towards me when they were there.

"Well, I have a lot of people who I am friendly with from school, but really I only have 4 really close friends. We all tend to hang together and we don't really like to introduce new people to our group. We just work great the way we are now. Rose and Alice have wanted to have another girl in our group for them to hang out with but there really just isn't any other girls in town that they both really click with along with everyone else in our little group. I know that once Rose and Alice find out that you are my sister that they both will only want to hang out with you for a while so they can get to know you better. Well, I guess I was being selfish because I wanted to get to know you better before they did. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't want you to know my friends." Emmett explained to me. I guess it does make sense.

"I thought you just didn't want them to know I was related to you."

"They know, I tried to tell them you were just a cousin who was visiting for the weekend, but I really can't lie to Rose. She knows every time. They are actually all pretty mad at me for not saying anything before you and Dad left." He added and the thought made me smile.

"Dad say's I also ran into another one of your friends. He lives down the street but I don't remember what he said his name was."

"Must be Edward. How did you run into him?"

"Well, I was trying to clear my head and the next thing I know someone is honking a horn and yelling at me." Once I said this Emmett just put his head in his hand.

"Yeah, that sounds like Edward. I'm sure he was not very nice was he?"

"Nope. In fact he was down right mean, telling me to go back to where I came from that no one wanted me here." I started talking with a confident voice but by the end I was letting my emotions get the best of me. Emmett looked over at me and I swear I saw his face actually turn red.

"Come with me." He said in a very stern voice before standing up and grabbing my hand. "Dad, we'll be back in a few." With that he was pulling me out the door and down the street.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new Chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 5:**

Emmett didn't stop pulling me down the street until we were at the only other house that I think I would recognize in this town. He walked right up and started ringing the door bell. When the door opened there was a very sweet looking woman with an apron on.

"Hi Emmett, I didn't realize you were coming over, come on in." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. C is Edward here?" I am guessing she is Edwards Mom.

"In here Em." We heard someone yell from the kitchen. We all followed the sound. Emmett had yet to let go of my hand. He probably knew I would stop following him if he did.

"What the hell man?" Emmett said walking into the kitchen. There was Edward sitting at the Breakfast bar eating a muffin of some sort. Now that he wasn't yelling at me I could really get a look at him and he was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen. He had amazing copper colored hair and bright green eyes.

"What?" He said, then looked over and saw me. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. What gives you the right to yell at her? I know Jasper called and told you she's my sister so why would you do that?" Emmett started to yell at Edward.

"Look, she wasn't paying any attention and was just standing in the middle of the driveway. Who does that? I was at the restaurant when Jasper called and told me about your sister, then Tanya filled me in on the rest. I can't believe you guys are being so nice to her."

"What are you talking about, why wouldn't we be nice to her? She's my sister! You don't know anything about her, hell I hardly know anything about her. You don't know what it was like where she was living before. You are suppose to be my friend and you go and start yelling at my sister I never knew I had the first time you see her?" By this time Emmett had let go of my hand and was right in front of Edwards face yelling at him. Mrs. C was standing right next to me just watching what was going on. You could tell with just one glance she was pissed off and probably waiting to have the change to say something as well.

"Emmett, calm down. Tanya told me all about when she your sister showed up in town, she told me all about the conversation she had with her. You know we don't need some drugged out chick in this town trying to mess with all our girls' heads."

"What the hell are you talking about? Tanya has never talked to Bella; Bella hasn't been any where around Tanya. And what are you talking about drugged out chick that messes with girls heads?"

"Ugh, this is so frustrating; I don't know why you are mad at me. Your sister is the one who is hooked on drugs that got kicked out of her home because she got kicked out of school for starting fights between girls. Apparently she would make it seem like she was hooking up with any guy who had a girlfriend. Who does something like that?" Edward yelled back. I was in complete shock. I don't even know who this Tanya girl is. Why would she say anything bad about me.

"Bella is none of those things you idiot. Have you even taken a moment to think maybe; just maybe Tanya was messing with you? "

I couldn't believe these two were fighting like this; I really thought we might not ever get done with this argument. For some reason I actually do not feel scared standing here and I really just want to go back to the house. I slowly step forward just enough to get the boys attention so they would stop yelling at each other and look at me. I can't believe I am about to do this.

"I uh… um. I don't know this Tanya woman and have never spoken to her but I assure you she told you a bunch of lies." Everyone in the room was just looking at me so I figured I would just keep going.

"I was living with my Mom for your information. She raised me telling me my Dad didn't want me and I should be lucky I had her in my life. Do you think I was lucky to have her in my life when all she would do was yell, hit, and not let me eat? She sent me to live with my Dad because she had a new boyfriend and didn't want to get caught hitting me in front of him. She sent me on a plane to a place I didn't know and never once thought to tell Charlie I was coming. I had to find my way from the airport with only my Dad's name and that he lived in Forks. Do you want to know what she gave me as a going away gift?" I asked as I slowly moved my hair way from my face. "She decided that she should get one last hooray in before I was gone. She slapped me across my face and then proceeded to hit me until I fell down where she continued to kick me until she was happy with what she had done." While telling him this I slowly lifted up my shirt to show off all the bruising and a few scars that I had. "So tell me, do you think I should really go back there to where I was before?"

I just stood there waiting for some sort of response. I couldn't believe I actually said all that and stood up for myself. I looked around and everyone had tears running down their faces. Emmett and Edward both looked absolutely mortified and Mrs. C. looked like she really didn't know what to do. I turned around and started to walk to the door. I really didn't know how long I was going to last before I crumbled and I really didn't want to do it right here. Before I reached the door I could hear Mrs. C yelling at Edward and it left a smile on my face all the way until I got back to Dads.

When I got back to Dad's I noticed a pizza guy driving away which was good because all of a sudden I was starving. I walked in and went right to the kitchen and sat down.

"Where's Emmett?" Charlie asked.

"Right here Dad." He said walking in the door. Just looking at him you could tell he had cried and I noticed Charlie look between the two of us a few times.

"Ok, who wants to tell me what's going on?" Charlie asked sitting down.

"You need to show him Bella." Emmett said as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

I stood up and slowly lifted my shirt just like I did at Edwards's house.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." I said sheepishly after Charlie got a look at it. "Remember I said I'd go to the Dr to get looked at. Please don't freak out."

"How can I not freak out?" Charlie asked me seriously.

"Dad?" Emmett said then waited for Charlie to look at him. "You um, should have seen her yell at Edward just a minute ago. Here I thought our Bells here was as quiet as a mouse and possible afraid of her own shadow, but then she just laid in to Edward all on her own." He said with pride.

"Really? You stood up to Edward?" Charlie asked me.

"I guess." I said taking a bite of pizza.

"Huh, well that is something. That boy needs someone to put him in his place sometimes. I swear he more moody than most teenage girls." Charlie said.

With that we all laughed and went back to eating our dinner. Shortly after we were all done with dinner the furniture showed up and with the help from the delivery people and Emmett it was all put away within 30 minutes. I was putting some clothes away in my new dresser when I heard the door bell ring. Wondering who it could be I walked to the top of the stairs. There I could see Mrs. C, Edward, and an older guy I hadn't seen before walking into the living room. I stayed where I was until I heard Charlie yell asking me to come down. Slowing I walked down the stairs.

"Hello Dear, we were not formally introduced before; I am Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen." Mrs. C said walking up to me.

"Hi." I said while shaking their hands.

"Now you can call me Esme or Mrs. C either one is fine with me." Esme said.

"Fell free to call me Carlisle. It's a pleaser to meet you." Carlisle said next.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said not really sure why everyone was being so formal.

"Edward, I believe you have something to say?" Carlisle said and he left no questions in the tone of his voice that Edward really didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, um I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier…um both times." He said looking right into my eyes. "I really shouldn't listen to what other people say and should try to find out about things on my own. I really am truly sorry I assumed anything Tanya said was true and I really don't think you should go anywhere near that woman who was supposed to be your Mom ever again. I should have found out the truth from you and not just assume that what I had heard was correct. I would like to get to know you better and I, um hope we can be friends?" He actually looked like he really was sorry and really wanted to be friends.

"Um, Ok." I said quietly.

"I don't know if you should let him off that easily Bells." Emmett said with a little smirk on his face. "At least make him work for is."

"Wait, you yelled at my baby girl?" Charlie asked Edward when he realized what we were all talking about. I could tell right there, Charlie is not someone you want to cross.

"I um…uh…I…" Edward was trying so hard to form a word of any kind but was not having any luck. Clearly he knew not to mess with Charlie. "I'm sorry Chief, it was a misunderstanding." He finally was able to say.

"Well, I think you really should make him work for your forgiveness Bella, don't let him off the hook too soon." Charlie said to me. I just nodded in agreement not really sure what else to say.

"Bella." Carlisle said softly. "Esme told me about what happened earlier and I am actually a Dr at the hospital in town and was wondering if you could maybe show me what you showed them earlier?"

"I guess so; Charlie wanted me to see a Dr anyways."

"Why don't we just go up to your room and I can do a quick check, just to make sure you are ok and there is no serious damage that has been done to you. I'd like your Dad to be there too if that's ok with you?" Carlisle said softly to which I just nodded and started walking up the stairs.

I really didn't want to talk about all my bruises or scars in front of my Dad but I figured this is probably better than having to go to the Hospital to get checked out. At least this way it can be done with.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Let's celebrate with a new Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 6:**

When Carlisle checked me out it really was not as bad as I thought it would. He asked me if anything hurt now and where I received the most damage. I showed him my stomach and back. He felt around and decided I didn't have any internal injuries. He said it looked like I was healing nicely and as long as everything continued to heal I should be just fine. He tried to talk my Dad and I into pressing charges on Renee but I just want to be done with that part of my life.

After we were all done we headed back down stairs and the Cullen's said their Good Byes. It seemed like Emmett and Edward might have kissed and made up because they were joking around with each other before they left. Before heading up stairs for the night Emmett asked if I would be ok if he invited Rose, Alice, and Jasper over tomorrow so they could all be introduced to me officially and we could hang out together. I told him it was fine and headed for my new bedroom. I still had a hard time believing I was here in this house with a Dad and a Brother who actually wanted me around. I stood up for myself and I'm going to meet possibly my new friends tomorrow. I really wanted to believe it was going to stay like this but I really was not sure how long this could last.

When I woke up the next morning I realized I had a great night sleep. I slept till 10:00 which never happened before and I actually felt rested. Maybe it was a sign that today was going to be a good day.

I got ready quickly and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning" I said to Emmett who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Dad's already left for work. He didn't want to wake you up to tell he you was leaving. He thought you needed the sleep." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I guess I did need the sleep. Um, what do we do when he's at work?" With Renee I would have to make sure the house was spotless for her.

"Anything we want really. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were going to come over around 1:00 if that's still ok." He asked me.

"Sure."

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He said while standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Ok." I wasn't really sure what he was talking about.

"You stood up for yourself yesterday and you don't seem that nervous about being here today. Nothing like how you were when you first got here. I'm just really glad you feel comfortable around here."

"I'm pretty surprised by it too. I have never been outspoken before. I've never stood up for my self, and really I've never felt comfortable being at home before. I guess I just know I'm safe with you guys. Plus it felt really good giving Edward a piece of my mind." I smiled remembering everyone's shocked looks on their face when I was all done yelling at him.

"That was so awesome. I was serious yesterday though; don't let him off the hook so easily. He was wrong and he needs to make it up to you."

"Ok."

After I was all done eating we both went back to the living room to watch TV while we waited for everyone else to show up. I kept watching the clock get closer and closer to 1:00. I was starting to get nervous again. I really wasn't sure how it was going to go once Emmett's friends showed up. After our brief meeting at the mall I was not very hopeful.

It was a few minutes before 1:00 when the doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up to get the door. I stood up and just waited for everyone to come in.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend Rose, and this is Alice and Jasper. Guys this is my big sis Bella." Emmett introduced us.

"Hi" I said quietly while looking at each of them.

"Hi I'm Rose." Rose stepped forward and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I guess I took to long so she just started talking again. "Listen, I know I was pretty rude to you the other day but um I didn't know who you were at the time." She said while lowering her hand to her side.

"Just because you don't know me gives you the right to be rude to me?" I asked her. Again I'm shocked at how up front I am.

"Well no, I guess not, but I thought maybe you were some floozy from Port Angeles that was trying to make a move on my man." She added.

"Huh, and you thought that would happen in front of Charlie? I assume he knows you are dating Emmett so I'm not sure he would really be ok with a "floozy" making a move on Emmett in front of him. Besides I didn't think floozy dressed like me, I always thought they looked more like how you are dress."

The room was silent. I'm not sure if anyone was even breathing. Alice and Jasper both had shocked looks on their face where Emmett looked a little nervous and Rose looked like she was trying to make fire come out her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look. Alice picked out my clothes that morning and I do not dress like a floozy." I thought she was going to stomp her foot like a little kid but she didn't.

"Wow, how old are you? I didn't realize you needed someone to help you get dressed in the morning. Are you color blind is that why you need help?"

"How dare you-"

"No! How dare you! Maybe you haven't realized this but you are not the only person in this world. Just because you have good looks and you have gotten away with being rude for so long doesn't mean you can treat people this way. You had no idea who I was, but I was with Emmett and his father. The fact that you just assumed I was some "floozy" does not show any type of intelligence on your part. Why wouldn't you just walk up to Emmett, without shoving me out of the way I might add, and ask to be introduced to me like any normal person? You have no idea who I was or anything about me. We live in 2013 and for you to just make a judgment call about me without knowing anything at all is so prehistoric."

Alice and Jasper were quietly giggling at this point however Emmett still looked pretty nervous. Rose didn't look as upset but still pissed.

"Rose babe, she does have a point-" Emmett tried to add.

"What part Emmett, the part where she said I dress like a floozy, the part that she called me stupid or the part where she called me prehistoric?" Rose yelled at Emmett.

"Stop it Rose. Just step back and think about this. I know you! I know you can be sweet and caring, but I also know you can be a rude bitch who only thinks about yourself. You never stop to think about anyone other than you and the ones you love. There is a whole world out there of people you could "love" but you would never know it because you close yourself off from them. When it comes down to it Bella is my sister and she is in my life and will not be going anywhere. If you want to be part of my life you will have to be respectful to Bella as well and let her in." I was shocked at what Emmett just said to his girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes Rosie, I love you and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but if you can't accept my family than there is no sense going any further with our relationship."

Rose just looked back and forth between Emmett and I for a few minutes while we all sat there watching and waiting for her to say something.

"Come on Rose. We talked about this. You were excited Emmett had a sister and wanted her to be part of our little group, what changed?" Alice finally spoke up.

"Hey, I was trying to introduce myself and she just went off on me."

"If you ask me you kind of needed a bit of a kick in the Ass. You tend to be pretty rude to most people." Jasper told Rose. She then turned to look at me.

"Ugh. Fine. You were right Bella. I am all those things you said I am plus more unflattering things I'm sure. I know I should not be the way that I am, I should not have treated you the way I did, but I did. It's who I am and as much as I try to change it never seems to last long. I've been hurt before and it's just easier for me to be a bitch than to open myself up to be hurt again. Like I said I know it's not right but I don't want to be hurt again. I am sorry Bella and I do hope we can move past this."

"I get that Rose, I've been hurt too. I'm sure all of us in this room have been hurt in the past by someone but it's not what you can focus on in life. You have to grow from it and move on to make yourself a better person. If not then whoever hurt you has won because they will continue to hurt you."

"How are you so insightful?" She asked me.

"I really have no idea."

"It's because it's the only thing that has helped you get through everything with Renee." Emmett added quietly.

"Also Bella, just so you know, I have very little choice in if I want Alice to help me dress in the morning or not. She's a fashion crazed pixie with the strength of 10 men." Rose added with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep, that's me. Just get use to the idea of it now Bella. There really is no stopping me." Alice added as she came up to give me a little hug.

"Alice takes great pride in being able to pick out clothes for all of us. We all know it's just easier to go along with what she says and not try to fight her on it." Jasper said as he came up and shook my hand. We all laughed after that.

We all went to sit around the TV and to my surprise Emmett sat next to me on the couch. He leaned over and whispered in my ear how proud he was of me again for standing up to Rose.

We all drifted in and out of conversations while watching different TV shows for a few hours. It was really relaxed and it seemed like everyone had a ton of fun. I got to know more about them and I told them a little about my life with Renee. I didn't tell them about her hitting me but I'm sure they have assumed something big happened. Emmett and I did tell them about how I had no idea about him or really about my dad before moving here and how Renee told Charlie I was killed. I never felt pressure to tell them anything more than what I was ready to tell them which was nice.

A few hours later Charlie had called and told Emmett that he had to work late. He said we should just order a pizza for dinner if we wanted. Emmett asked if everyone wanted to stay for pizza but they all said they had to get back to their homes for dinner. After they all left Emmett ordered the pizza and we both settled back on the couch waiting for it to show up.

We were in the middle of eating out pizza when the door bell rang. I looked up at Emmett to see if he was going to get it or not. Rather than getting up he just leaned back in his chair so he could see out the little window in the kitchen. Apparently he could see who was at the door by doing this because a second later he yelled for who ever it was to come in.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's just Edward."

"Hey guys." Edward said walking into the kitchen.

"Sup man. Pull up a chair, want some pizza?" Emmett said between his bites.

"There's always room for pizza." Edward said as he was grabbing a plate and glass for pop before sitting down. "So what did you guys do today?"

"It was great! Bella here knocked Rosie off her pedestal. I think it was good for Rose to be knocked down a peg or to."

"Really? That's great." I just nodded.

"Yep, it was pretty cool. She basically told her to get over herself. You should have seen it."

"Ha, that's awesome."

After that Edward told us about his day. Apparently he was doing some community service help at the Hospital today. After we were all finished eating Emmett asked Edward if he wanted to play some video game with him. Edward agreed but I had to stop them before they headed to the living room to play. I decided I really liked this strong outspoken Bella.

"Wait a minute you guys." I said standing up from the table. They both turned around waiting to see what I was going to say. "Um, I think Edward should do the dishes before you guys start playing your game."

"Ha Ha Ha, that's great. I think he should do the dishes. Good thinking Bells." Emmett laughed while sitting back down at the table waiting for Edward to move.

"I guess I could do the dishes. Will you forgive me for how I treated you after this?" Edward asked me as he made his way over to the sink.

"Nope, but it's a start." I told him with a big smile before leaving the room. I could hear Emmett laughing all the way up in my room. Today was a really good day.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Please review and let me know. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I'll try not to let it go so long for the next one. I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:**

I didn't sleep in quiet as long the next day but I still feel like I got a restful night. I really can't complain about that. While I was getting ready I could smell food cooking. It smelled so good I was afraid I'd come down the stairs drooling.

When I walked into the kitchen I was really surprised to see Edward at the stove cooking.

"Um, morning?" It sounded more like a question than I had planed on it to sound, but I wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Morning. I thought I would make you some breakfast this morning. You know, to help get in your good graces again." He winked at me before going back to what he was doing. "Take a seat it will be ready in just a moment."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked after I sat down at the table.

"The Chief had to go in early again, he left a few minutes after I got here and Emmett was headed over to Roses house for a bit." He must have finished cooking because he started to bring over a few things to the table. "Here you go, breakfast is served." He put down a plate of Sausage, French Toast, some cut up fruit and what looked like home-made syrup.

"Wow, this looks really good."

"Go ahead, eat up." He grabbed himself a plate and sat down to start eating too.

I couldn't believe how good this was. "Wow. This is really good."

"Thanks. I'm pretty good at most breakfast foods. I just love French Toast the most so I thought I would make it for you."

After we were all done eating I stood up and grabbed my plate so I could start cleaning up when Edward put his hand lightly on top of my arm. I instantly felt all warm and fuzzy inside, which was new.

"Don't worry about the dishes Bella. I'm going to do them. Just sit and enjoy the view." He said with a wink at the end. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Cocky much?" I asked while sitting back down.

"Yep, ask anyone they will agree with you."

"You know you can be fun to be around when you aren't yelling at anyone."

"Yeah, I've been told that before too. Many times these last few days in fact." He said with a little laugh. After he was all done with the dishes he sat back down at the table and just looked at me.

"So….what do you want to do know?" I asked him. I was starting to get a little nervous with him just looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"Why don't we go walk around the main part of town. I can show you around if you'd like?"

"Sure, sounds good." I grabbed one of my new jackets and we headed out the door. He said it was just a short walk to get to the main part of town. On our walk to town I asked him a few questions about himself and what it was like growing up in Forks. By the time we got to town I actually felt like I knew quiet a lot about Edward. I still didn't know who Tanya was and if I'm being honest, it's driving me crazy. I can't believe I have enough guts to stand up to him and Rose but not enough to ask who Tanya was. I was dying to know if she was his girlfriend or not. There is no way he doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm just hoping it's not some lying chick.

"So, here's Main Street." Edward said as we turned the corner and walked onto the main street of town. There were a few shops on each side of the street. Nothing too exciting, but it was better than nothing. At the end of the street I could see the restaurant that I had found the first day I was here. We went into a few of the shops just so he could show me what was inside each place. Again nothing too exciting but Edward made it fun by telling me all these different stories about the people who run the shops. When we got to the end of the street there was a little bench and we decided to sit down for a bit just to watch the few people around town.

"This has been a lot of fun today Bella." Edward said after a few minutes of us people watching.

"It has been great. I'm glad I took the time to get to know you." I smiled up at him.

"Me too. More than you can believe probably." I looked at him and his face held this odd look to it. I couldn't quite place it though. Just then out little moment that we were having was ended by a very nasally voice.

"Eddie, what are you doing here with her?" I turned around and saw a bleached blond girl who was dressed more like a floozy than Rose was the other day at the mall.

"What do you want Tanya?" Oh, so this was Tanya.

"My parents aren't around this afternoon, why don't you ditch her and come home with me?"

"I don't think so Tanya. After the shit you pulled the other day you are lucky I'm even acknowledging your presence. I would rather spend my time with Bella here than you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tanya asked with a screech in her voice.

"Not at all. I might have been out of my mind when I listened to anything you had to say but I'm not now. Why don't you run along and see if you can't find someone else to bug. I really don't care what you do as long as you are not around us." Edward stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

We started walking down the street away from Tanya. I'm guessing after that little display that I don't need to worry about asking if Tanya was his girlfriend or not.

"Sorry about that." He said quietly. "I really don't know why I listened to her at all. I can't stand her. We have known each other since we were little and she still doesn't get it that I don't like to be called Eddie. Ugh, she's so frustrating. I really am sorry again that I listened to her. Clearly I was out of my mind that day." He said without stopping to take a breath.

"She does seem a bit crazy." I added once he stopped.

"Um, is this ok?" He asked me raising our joined hands.

"Oh, I kind of forgot we were holding hands. Um yeah, it's ok." I could feel my face heat up. I'm sure I was bright red by know.

"Good because I kind of like it." He said smiling over at me. "Hey, are you hungry for some lunch? We could stop at the restaurant if you'd like." I just nodded to him. I was a little shocked at how far I have come from just a few days ago when I was really afraid of my shadow.

The rest of the day was great. After we had a light lunch Edward and I headed back over to my house where we hung out for a bit before he said he had to get home to help his mom for dinner.

Emmett and Charlie both got home about the same time and Emmett said he was going to make hot dogs for dinner. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out talking about what we all did during the day.

I still couldn't believe everything that has happened in just a few short days. It really does make me sad thinking I could have lived here with people who didn't hurt me, who wanted me to be around them all along.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review . **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 8:**

The day I woke up to Emmett sitting on my bed poking me. I was not ready to get up yet, but he just wouldn't stop now matter how long I tried to ignore him. When I finally decided to sit up he explained that everyone was going to head over to a beach that was not very far away for a picnic today. Apparently the weather was going to turn to rain in the next few days. I reluctantly got up and started to get ready. By the time I got down stairs I noticed Emmett was putting a bunch of stuff in his car. We both climbed in and he started to drive.

"So what do you guys do when you are at the beach?" I asked him as were getting closer to the beach.

"Oh you know, just hang out. Sometimes we will play a game or something, go for walks down the beach, build a fire and eat of course." He said with a laugh.

By the time we go there it looked like everyone else was there. I helped carry some of the things from the car over to where everyone was. Once we got everything situated the guys decided to throw a football around so I sat down on some blankets with Alice and Rose. We were all quiet for a few minutes but there was something I felt I needed to say. I guess now is better than later.

"So um Rose, I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's ok."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I feel like moving here is allowing me to really start to be myself and I just want to start things off in the right way. I don't really want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. You really did hurt me and you shouldn't be treating people the way you do, but I want to make sure we can get past our first impressions of each other and become friends." I tried to show I was confident in what I was saying, but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Oh Bella, I'm not mad at you and I do consider you my friend. I was wrong with how I treated you and I tend to have a bit of a hard head. Sometimes just like Emmett I need a good knock in the head. As my friend its part of your job to make sure I stay a little more grounded." When she was done she came up to me and gave me a very gently hug.

"Yeah! I'm so glad we are friends." Alice said next to us. We both laughed when we looked over at her and she was bouncing around.

After that we all were talking about what school was going to be like this year. We only had a week left before it started. They reassured me that all the kids in town, except for Tanya and her close friends; were pretty cool. It just put my mind at ease knowing that they would all be there and they were all my friends. A while later the guys came back over to the blankets and laid down with us. I was cheering inside when Edward laid right behind where I was sitting and pulled on the back of my shirt so that I was leaning on him. I was in a bit of a shock that I felt so comfortable around him that I didn't even flinch.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Emmett asked Edward and I.

"If it were up to me I would say Bella here is my girlfriend. Of course I haven't officially asked her yet. So Bella, would you officially be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at Edwards face looking down at me. Everything just seemed so right sitting here in his arms. How could anyone pass this up.

"Of course I will." I told him.

I looked around at the faces of all my new friends and they were all so happy. I really couldn't believe how far I have come in such a short amount of time. I think I am right where I was supposed to be all along, with friends and family who actually wanted me around. I just can't wait to see what the next chapter in my life will bring.

The End.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review. Thanks**.


End file.
